For the Love of Brothers
by Lilyth Celestyn
Summary: Ron feels like his life is ending and Charlie makes him realise it could be just beginning.


Dragon CLAW and Red Hair

By Raneynr Lerrqu

Rating: PG-13

Couple: Ron/Charlie

Summary: Ron feels like his life is ending and Charlie makes him realise it could be just beginning.

Warning: Incest

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, places, or original plot. I am writing this for the pure fact that we enjoy playing with these two characters; I am not receiving any profit. I'd like to thank my betas: Naomi Jameston and Rynalin Onyx.

Red hair bobbed and quacked as the youngest Weasley boy cried at the doorstep of his brother's house in Romania. His life felt like it was coming to an end. His hand rose slowly and banged on the door, once very hard. Only a few seconds later a young woman opened the door and looked at the dishevelled young man before her. He looked at the young woman and started to cry harder, no longer caring who saw him in the state that he was in. "Are you related to Charles, young man?" her soft soprano voice asked softly. He only nodded in reply as she led him inside the foyer. She looked around and smiled, "Charles! You've a guest; I think it's one of your brothers... I think you should hurry."

A moment later a tall, red-headed, blue-green eyed, freckled, man rushed down the stairs. "Ron... Oh, gods, what's wrong?" Charlie wrapped his arms around his sobbing brother and led him into the living room, where a fire was roaring and two tea cups were already set. "Esparanza, I'll see you tomorrow; right now, I think I'm needed here." The woman nodded and, grabbing her purse and jacket, left the house.

Ron's eyes were blurry as he attempted to look at his older brother. He still couldn't figure out why he had Apperated to Romania when he had been in London only an hour before, but he was somehow comforted by his brother's calm, solid embrace. There was always something about brothers that helped to get the hurts away where moms and dads were just inferior. "Charlie," Ron's voice croaked, "Merlin, help me..."

Charlie paled; Ron never called upon Merlin, no once. Not even when they had lost their dad in the war. Whatever was wrong, this went deeper then anything Ron had ever dealt with. "Ron, tell me what happened."

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Ron walked home from the office at lunch, something he never did and as he unlocked the door to the apartment he heard the sound of laughter. His girlfriend should have been alone, if at home at all at that particular time. He entered silently, being an Auror does come in handy. He walked silently and as he reached the bedroom he gasped. There on the bed... cloths scattered everywhere, was his fiancée Cassandra and Neville obviously fucking like bunnies. He had yelled and screamed, threw things, hexed the apartment in general, and a few other things; but he hadn't cast one spell against either of them. He knew he should have, could have, but he might have killed them. He had stormed out, in tears, and had tried to see the twins; they lived just down the road, but they weren't home. Then suddenly he was at Charlie's.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

"It's not that I'm all that angry with her, Charlie... It's just... I don't know." Ron did know, but he needed to have Charlie close and if he spoke it he'd loose him. He glanced up at the paintings on the walls; oil paints of dragons, all were signed CLAW in capitals. Ron cocked his head to one side.

"If you're not all that angry then the answer is one of a few things. One, you were ready to let go. Two, you never loved her. Three, you're gay. Four, option two and three. Five, you're jealous because you wanted Neville...which is incidentally part of option three, or four."

Ron shivered. He held up his hands, one all fingers were up, the other the thumb was down. 5 and 4... Charlie smiled, jealous of Neville and never loved her / gay. Oh, his poor brother...Charlie's musings were cut short by a soft pair of extraordinarily nervous lips. The kiss was chaste and ended as quickly as it started, with a rushed, "I'msorryIshouldgo..."

Charlie leapt to his feet, following his brother. At the bottom of the stairs Charlie caught Ron, wrapping his arms around the waist. "Where are you going Ron...?"

"I have to go," Ron babbled, "I'm so sorry," he sobbed softly, "please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, Ron," Charlie admitted as he placed a gentle kiss next to Ron's earlobe. "I love you." Ron leaned his head back involuntarily and shuddered as Charlie's lips caressed his neck.

"Charlie... Who's Esparanza?"

Charlie chuckled, "She's my publisher; I'm working on a few projects about or on Dragons, she was just coming by to see how my progress was going. I have a showing tomorrow; you wanna come..." Charlie gave his brother a suggestive smirk, with a raised eyebrow. Ron only moans softly in response.

Charlie smiled and started their way up the stairs and down the, long, hallway. They didn't make it to the last door, which lead to the bedroom, they did make it to the workroom though. Ron had already devised Charlie of all but his boxers and he himself was nearly undressed as well. Charlie's lips and hands were everywhere enticing pleasure from near-forgotten places on Ron's body.

Ron arched as Charlie's hand touched his entrance; he didn't care anymore if there wasn't anything to ease the way he wanted Charlie NOW. And in a whimper, he pleaded, "Please Charlie, please, take me..." His brother smiled, nodded and placed something very wet on his hand before he penetrated the opening. Ron screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, just like he had the first time; Ron realised that it had been to long and wriggled so Charlie's hand went deeper. "Please, more..."

Charlie twisted his fingers and stretched Ron's opening the best he could and swiftly left him, Ron nearly began to sob again when he was thrust into. The thrusts were gentle but deep, and as Ron's body remembered what it was doing the pace quickened drastically. They came together.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Ron awoke in the dimming light of evening, his head resting on one of Charlie's arms, while the other was wrapped around his waist. Ron felt safe, in Charlie's embrace and he wished that he could stay there but he knew that he couldn't. "I love you, Ron; remember that; I'll never tell you to leave...me." Charlie's voice whispered in his ear. Ron shivered; Charlie would always be there for him and he would be there for him, but would he be the 'skeleton-in-the-closet' that no one would know about or would Charlie let his friends in on his lover's identity? "You never need to hide from anyone with me, love; I'd kill them if they gave either of us shit."

Ron chuckled. Sometimes Charlie was way to perceptive then his own good should allow. Ron smirked and looked about; more paintings from CLAW. Ron was about to ask when he noticed an achievement award framed on the wall. It read:

"To a young man whose many talents range across the board and to who has shown great dedication in his line of work. Though the field of Dragonology is still thriving it is increasingly difficult to find many types of Dragons. Many have even forgotten what some types look like. Thus this award is for Charles Leonardo Arthur Weasley in the amazing artwork he has painted for the Dragonology Museum of Romania. We hope he continues his work; and good luck with the books."

Ron laughed softly, Claw: Charles Leonardo Arthur Weasley; how could he have not noticed it. "Why are you thinking? It's too early in the morning to work the brain..." Charlie kissed Ron, "sides, you can join me at the gallery today and see why nearly all painters are gay, but I'll be true to you so don't worry."

The End


End file.
